WO2014/096117 discloses a computing device for computing with encrypted values.
More specifically, WO2014/096117 discloses a computing device storing a table network. The device is configured to obtain the function-input value as an encoded input value, where the encoded input value combines the function-input value with a state-input value encrypted together into a single value. The table network is configured to take the encoded input value as its input, and to produce an encoded output value as its output. The encoded output value combines a function-output value with a state-output value encrypted together into a single value, where the function-output value equals the result of applying a data function to the function-input value, and the state-output value equals the result of applying a state function to the state-input value.
US 2012/155638 A1 discloses a solution to hide cryptographic keys in cryptographic processes that involve key injection using an exclusive OR. US 2012/155638 A1 hides the cipher key by performing a linear permutation P on both keys and on the cipher-text. As one can directly compute a XOR on values that were passed through permutation P without returning to the “regular” world, operations can be performed in a hidden way from an attacker, who can only observe the permuted keys.